


Field Trip

by babiiea94



Series: Adrinette April 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2019, Adrinette April, Bad at tagging, Day 2, F/M, Seat Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: I think in the future I might add more to this because even I am curious about what happens next.





	Field Trip

Adrien sat in his normal seat at the front of the class next to his best pal Nino. He was very excited because all month Miss Bustier had been telling them about the field trip she was planning on taking them all to. If they all got parental permission, then she would take them to Rome. It would be a week long trip where they would see most of the attractions. They would take a two hour flight to and from. She was just handing out the permission slips to her class when Marinette ran into the door as the bell rang.

“Sorry I’m late!” She said rushing to her seat but tripping over her own feet. Adrien offered her a hand up a friendly smile on his face 

“Are you alright Marinette?” He asked softly looking her in the eyes.

“I'm yeah thanks fine” she stuttered over her words cheeks pink as she looked into his green eyes. Miss Bustier made a gentle cough to get their attention, making them both blush and get into their seats. 

“Okay class, at your seats are the slips that need to be signed to allow you to go to Rome at the end of the month. They must be signed and returned at the end of the week to be sure that we order enough plane tickets.” Miss Bustier told them before she began the lessons. 

Everyone went home on their lunch to have their parents sign the papers. Most of the class had no problem. Adrien went home and once again his father did not come to his lunch with his son. Instead Nathalie came and informed him of his afternoon schedule. 

“Can you please give this to father?” Adrien asked the woman with sad eyes before grabbing his books to go back to school.

“Of course Adrien.” she said curtly nodding before leaving him be. He just sighed and returned to school to finish his lessons with his class. Being the first back to class he was able to see who all turned in their permission slips. Chloe turned her’s in first followed closely by Sabrina. Soon the only permission slips that were not turned in was his and Marinette’s. Over the next few days everyone discussed their plans on what they were going to bring and who would be rooming together. Nino and Alya planned to seat together on the plane and they talked about the various attractions they planned to see together. Gabriel hadn’t even acknowledged the permission slip yet. Adrien was losing hope of being able to go. Marinette turned it in as the final classmate. Only his was missing.

When he got home thursday night Nathalie walked up to him “Adrien your father wishes to see you in his office immediately.” she spoke and walked away expecting him to follow, which he did.

“Father, you wished to see me?” Adrien spoke quiet and politely to the older Agreste. 

“Yes. What is this paper you had Nathalie give me?”

“It is a permission slip. I would like to go on the field trip with my classmates for a week. There-” he was cut off

“Absolutely not. You would miss far to many of your lessons here not including the photo shoots. It is far to dangerous for you to leave Paris.”

“Father, I can spend time making them up. Let me Bring my bodyguard. I just really want to be with my friends!” Adrien said desperately “Please father?”

Gabriel sighed looking at his pleading son. “Fine, but your bodyguard stays with you at all times. Do you understand?”

“Yes father thank you!” he exclaimed eyes alight with glee once Gabriel handed him the signed slip. Nathalie looked at him shocked.

“Are you sure about this sir?” she asked softly

“Of course I am. He is growing up. Plus with him out of town I might be able to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses without worrying about him getting hurt or involved.” Gabriel spoke in a cold tone per his usual demeanor.

The end of the month seemed to arrive in the blink of an eye. Everyone got their assigned seats and rooms. Alya and Marinette were going to share a room and Adrien and Nino were in another room. Alya got her wish and got seated with Nino for the plane ride. Adrien was the last one on the plane. Gorilla (who apparently has no name that I can find anywhere) sat in the back on the plane. Adrien walked down the isle seeing Marinette struggling to put her carry-on in the opening. Adrien caught it just before it fell offering her a smile.

“Here, let me help.” he said pushing it in place then adding his own next to her’s. “Looks like we are sitting together for the trip.” 

“Th-thanks” she sputtered eyes wide cheeks pink “We-we are?” she asked blinking in shock.

“I hope that’s okay?”

“It is! Of course, “ she smiled at him reassuringly “Alya and Nino are just behind us” she said pointing to them where they waved

“This is going to be such a fun trip!” Alya said excited as she held Nino’s hand. “We are seeing so many romantic sights.” Both Adrien and Marinette blushed at the comment. The stewardess then started coming down the walkways having everyone sit and buckle up. It was late in the evening when they took off. Adrien and Marinette tried talking but Marinette kept yawning from exhaustion. Eventually she dozed off leaning against Adriens shoulder. He smiled fondly down at her tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Goodnight Princess” he spoke softly in her ear before leaning on her head to doze himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more to this storyline. I might try centering more of the month's prompts on it ^_^


End file.
